Breathe
by nightash
Summary: Rory has broken up with Dean, and wants Jess, but when Tristan comes back into the pictre things get complicated. Slight Java
1. Flashbacks, Deja Vu's, and trips

Summary: Rory has broken p with Dean, and wants Jess, but when Tristan comes back into the pictre things get complicated. Slight Java Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gilmore Girls *sigh*(only in my own delusional world) but if I did, well, that's why we write fanfic's isn't it?! ;-), Rating: Pg-13, maybe R later Author's Note: This is my first GG fic, so if you have anything to say, email me @ nightashes17@yahoo.com  
  
Lane: so, have you talked to Dean?"  
  
Rory: No, but he left like a thousand messages on my machine. All of which include something like "I really miss you", or, "Please give us another chance." Mom said he was watching her to see when she was going to pick me up!" she says with an annoyed look.  
  
Lane: "Yeah, he kept asking me for your number, when you'd get back, if there was someone else, if you'd had enough protein daily." they both laugh at that "ok, so that last part was exaggerated, but really, he is obsessed."  
  
Rory: "I know that, but I don't know what to do about it." with exasperation and thinking ness in her voice.  
  
Lane: " Well, when you figure it out tell me, but right now I gotta go. Mom only let me come over to say welcome back, and she said to be back (mimicking Mrs. Kim) "at 6 oa' clock shap."  
  
Rory: *laughing* ok, go, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." * ok, well, I guess I should start unpacking. Paris is really cool, once you've spent 2 flights, a room, and 4 weeks with her. *smile*, What should I do about Dean; he didn't take the brake up well at ALL.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Dean had come over after he finished work, and they had set out for a walk.  
  
Rory: Dean, we need to talk...  
  
Dean: What about?" he says not really paying attention  
  
Rory: us."(that got his usually wandering attention.)  
  
Dean: What about us?"  
  
Rory I don't think there should be an us. I wanna break up  
  
Dean: "WHAT? Why?  
  
Rory: "It's just, you're always so possessive and jealous and, I don't feel we should be together.  
  
Dean: I thought you loved me Rory.'  
  
Rory: "I think I just said that just so I wouldn't lose you, but I never REaLLY felt in love with you, jus like.  
  
Dean: I can't believe i trusted you; I went to that bal...  
  
Rory: TRUST? (she says interrupting and with shock & wonder) you never trusted me. You always told me not to talk to Tristan, don't trust Jess, well you know what, I am though with this 'bye.  
  
Dean: Don't walk away... (but she had already gone)  
  
~~~ End FLASHBACK~~~  
  
*Well, I'll just ignore him. Moving on. I can't wait to see Jess. He is a way better kisser than Dean. I got more electricity when I kissed him then I EVER have with Tristan or Dean. and he came back! I haven't seen him since the day before I left, the day after Sookie's wedding & the kiss, he was so... what's the word? I dunno, but he was so nice, and he smiled at me and flirted. Not like Tristan's flirting calling me Mary *ugh*, but *hey* kinda flirting. But, what if he doesn't want me? What if...* her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at her window.*ok, if it's Dean, I'll just...* but it wasn't Dean.  
  
Rory: opens the window "Jess what.." before she could go on he kissed her, with a little more passion then from their first kiss.  
  
Jess: after he pulls away "Welcome home" smiles and walks away.  
  
Rory: Well, that was a weird kinda déjà vu.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
After talking to her mom, who was still not on good terms with Luke, and bummed about Christopher, and knew everything (except the most recent kiss), Rory went out for a walk, and ended up at the bridge. She was standing on the edge, looking over and into the lake, when she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
Jess: "So, how was your trip?" he asked, trying to stay cool, but almost not being able to at the sight of her in the reflection of the lake and the moon shining on her.  
  
Rory: "It was alright, (he stands next to her) but please. if I ever get the crazy idea to go on a trip with Paris, deprive me of coffee 'til I think straight."  
  
Jess: I don't think I could do that, but I'll try.  
  
Rory: so, what are yo u doing out here?"  
  
Jess: I could ask you the same."  
  
Rory: "I needed to take a walk, get some fresh air, what about you Dodger?"  
  
Jess: same, but I've been walking for quite a while.' He said explaining in another way that he had never gone back to the diner after he kissed her * I wanna kiss her right now* "You wouldn't happen to be out here looking for bagboy were you?"  
  
Rory: "You mean it hasn't spread around town?"  
  
Jess: what?"  
  
Rory: "I broke up with dean, the day before I left for Washington."  
  
Jess: "Realy.Why?" *she's single!!*  
  
Rory: she noticed the hint of a smile and joyfulness in him. that made her heart jump "he was always so possessive, and jealous, and anytime I talked to a guy he'd freak out, and I don't think I ever really loved him." she said all that in one breath  
  
Jess: "so, how'd he take it?" *she's single!!*  
  
Rory: "not so good, he left 'bout a thousand messages, kept asking my mom and Lane how I was, and he keeps asking me to reconsider, but I won't."  
  
Jess: "Well, if you want, I'll be your bodyguard, you know, go everywhere you go."  
  
Rory: "Tempting but, I kinda think I'll be alright. Plus, this whole town seems to watch me, so." (during so she shrugs her shoulders in a *I'm ok* way.  
  
Jess: " So you've been single for...?  
  
Rory: a month and 2 days." They sit in silence until Jess leans towards her and moves to kiss her. She leans towards him wanting the same thing. He puts his hand on her cheek, leans in and their lips touched. The kiss starts sweetly, and grows into a passionate kiss. she puts her arms around him, one playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, the other on his shoulder blade. His one hand is still holding her face, the tips of his fingers brushing her hair, the other on the small of her back, pulling her closer until they are right against each other. Finally they have to stop because of the need to breath (who thought of that stupid idea? breathing)  
  
Jess: "I should probly go, Luke said five minutes and that was 2 hours ago." He says with a smile  
  
R: "Okay."  
  
J: Hey, um, you wanna go do something with me sometime?" Lots of hope in his voice shining through even though he's trying to be nonchalant.  
  
R: "Sure, Id love to."  
  
J: "*broad smile* "okay, I'll call you later with details.  
  
R: "Kay, bye! Watches him walk away, also with a broad smile on her face. He turns and waves and almost trips which makes Rory laugh.  
  
J: "Wasn't funny."  
  
R: "think what you want Dodger." 


	2. Daydreams, a question, and smiles

Chapter 2  
  
Rory walks in the house with a big smile on her face and in a slight daze, daydreaming about being on a date with Jess. Lorelai: hey babe where'd you go? I came home and you weren't here.  
  
R: Of course I do." still dreaming about Jess who just asked her something (in her dream).  
  
L: Hun? Earth to Rory!" *getting annoyed now* "RORY!"  
  
R: huh? Oh sorry" she says sheepishly "just thinking."  
  
L: "About who? Oo oo let me guess. Umm Dean.  
  
R: "We're not even together."  
  
L: "Right. Umm, Tristan?"  
  
R: "No, I haven't even thought about him since... actually, I think I dreamt about him last night."  
  
L: OOOoo dirty."  
  
R: "No, in the dream he was in hell sitting on a throne and telling Kirk to set Taylor's store on fire, then Taylor said no because he's in love with Taylor."  
  
L: "Taylor said he was in love with Taylor? That doesn't really make sense."  
  
R: Yeah, Kirk turned into Taylor then said that."  
  
L "Oh. So tell me who you were dreaming about."  
  
R: What make you think I was dreaming about someone?"  
  
L" Because I am you, and I can sense what you are thinking."  
  
R: But if you were me, you'd be able to tell EXACTLY what I was thinking, not just sense."  
  
L: But the there'd be two of me and that's physically impossible, 'cause Id implode or something, so I can only sense, which still leaves me intact."  
  
R: "Physically maybe, mentally definitely not. Anyway, I'm tired, night."  
  
L" But you didn't tell me who you were thinking-dreaming about." right as Rory's about to shut her door  
  
R: opening the door a little more "I know." then shuts the door.  
  
L "HAH! You were thinking about someone weren't you!" thinks for a minute. "HUUH, IT WAS JESS WASN'T IT!" Rory's silent. "YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT JESS. YOU WANT TO HUUGGG HIM YOU WANT TO KIISSS HIM."  
  
R: "Good NIGHT Mom." embarrassed that her mom was guessing right. Opens door "And I thought you hated him."  
  
L: Nah, we bonded while you were in Wash. He's actually not that bad."  
  
R: "see, I told you."  
  
L; Yeah well... ok, you were right MWAH" sticks her tongue out.  
  
R: " So, what did you guys talk about?"  
  
L: "Oh, yah know. The usual bonding stuff. Favorite colors, good pranks to pull, embarrassing baby stories. Well, that was mostly me, in fact all me, and the stories were about you. Night."  
  
R: MOM! You told him my baby stories? Which ones?"  
  
L: "The good ones."  
  
R: "Good as in cute, or good as in embarrassingly funnily good?"  
  
L: "The second. Night."  
  
R: "Night" Phone rings. Caller Id says Luke's Diner. Rory picks up the phone after shockingly finding it on the charger, happily and nervously. "he-hello?"  
  
Luke: "Rory?"  
  
R: disappointed "yeah." Why are you calling Luke?"  
  
Lu: "Umm, can I talk to your mom please?"  
  
R" Course, hold on. MOM! PHONE!" hears a crash-to Luke "she's coming," scene switches to Lorelai upstairs.  
  
L: on the other phone "Yello?"  
  
R" Luke for you."  
  
L "umkay, got it." you hear Rory click off. "What's up Lukey?"  
  
LU: Hey, and don't call me Lukey."  
  
L: OK.. Lukey. So, hey is up?"  
  
Lu: "No, um... i was wondering... that is..."  
  
L: speak please, you are making no sense."  
  
Lu: sighs " I have this business owners banquet thing to go to, and I hafta bring someone with me and... will you go with me?"  
  
L: shocked and happy he was asking her *wait a sec, I don't like Luke do I? woah* "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
Lu" Thanks anyw .. okay?"  
  
L: "Yeah, okay."  
  
Lu: Really?" *she'll come, but she doesn't like me like that. She doesn't even think of me like that.  
  
L: No Luke, I'm pulling your chain. Of course Ill come. Formal or casual?"  
  
LU: Formal."  
  
L: *oohhhh Luke in a suit, yum. HUUH! I like Luke I LIKE LUKE! OH MY GOD* suddenly very skittish after her revelation "um okay I gotta go, I'll talk to you t'morrow. Bye" click.  
  
Lu: But you need to kn.. okay." sees Jess come out of his room with a smile on his face *he had that smile when he came in earlier "Hey. What's up with you?"  
  
J "what's up with me?"  
  
L: "yeah, you've got this dorky smile on your face."  
  
J: "Well, you oughta check a mirror, cause you've got one too." they both stand there wondering what's going on with the other.  
  
Luke: "Rory:  
SAME TIME AS Jess: "Lorelai." they both blush. "well, I won't say anything if you don't"  
  
Lu: "deal. So, what, you two kiss?" Jess just smiles that same hot smile... (AN: sorry heh, *clears throat* daydreamin' bout Jess again. seriously, it took me 5 minutes to snap out of it.) and walks in the bathroom 


	3. Liking Luke, Dodger, and the blond haire...

Next Day, on the way to the diner Lor: I SO don't want you to go back to school. R: Me neither. But Mom, I still have another two weeks. L: yeah, but you can't count Friday's cause dinner with Emily, or Sunday cause you have to go to sleep earlier. So really its a week and four days. R: Riigghtt. Anyway, what did Luke call about last night? L: Oh god, I was actually forgetting about it til' now. R: What? L: Luke asked me to go to this business thing with him, and I said yes, and I was picturing him in a suit.. R: And? L: Can't finish story, entering Luke's tell more when clear. R: Wondering what is going on, Mother needs to be in Mental Institute." As they enter the diner. Luke is in the back, and Jess is behnd the counter. When he sees her he smiles while Lorelai looks for a table. L: No tables, must sit at counter and talk in hushed voice. Rory, not listening just follows her mom to the counter while watching Jess. L: whispering to Rory who's finally listening "I was picturing him in a suit when I realized I LIKE Luke." R: And? L: And what? This is a major realizing event, and all you say is and? R: Well, um, it's kinda obvious that you two love each other, and you're just now realizing it, while Luke has probly known since he met you. Lu: Known what since I met her. L: That I love coffee, I seriously love coffee, and you've known this since I met you. Lu: Riigghtt. L: Hey, what's with the rights? First Rory rights me, then you right me. Stop with the righitng thing. Lu: to Rory "How much coffee has she had today? R: Not enough. She just last night realized how much she TRULY loves coffee, and it loves her just as much." while Lorelai glares at her. "What?" she says innocently. Having overheard the girls little conversation, while Luke goes into the back, Jess comes over with the coffeepot. J: "So Rory, what are you doing today?" R: "trying not to get roped into studying with Paris." J: "Maybe I can help you with that." R: "Really? How?" J: "Well, I don't think French likes Dodger too much, does she?" R: "Actually, no, I believe she found his taste in books unsatisfactory." J: Well then, why don't you just hang out with him. Or tell her that you're sick." R: "Yeah, it's been awhile since I've hung out with him." J: "Well, I'm sure he'd love to hang out with you." R: " I know *sigh* he just can't resist me." J: hides a laugh behind a cough. Turns serious "Yeah well, he can't" R: "Good thing I feel the same about him too huh?" L: Okay, I don't get it." the two teens don't answer and just look at each other with knowing smiles. Or smirk in Jess' case. "Anyway, I gotta get to work, I'll be home later babe. Bye." With that she leaves the diner. J: So, would you say yes to going to the movies with Dodger? R: Yes. J: I hoped you'd say that. Alright I'm just gonna get my keys then we're off. (AN: Jess still has his car in this, same as show) While Rory is waiting a male blonde haired stranger walks into the diner, unbeknowst(?) to Rory. ?: "Hey Mary" recognizing the voice Rory whips around. R: Tristan? T: smirking "In the flesh. Well, are you gonna stand there all day, or give me a kiss hello?" R: In your dreams Bible Boy." As she hugs him T: Oh, how'd you know. Every night you're image haunts my dreams, or rather  
  
causes the wet ones. R: EWW you pervert. I thought that would be Summer "haunting" your dreams. T: Is that what you call yourself these days? R: No, I prefer to go by RORY. A name you have yet to learn after two years. T: Yes well, what can I say, young dog, old tricks, doesn't mix well. So, how's farmer Dan these days? R: Is that why you're here. Well, if you're interesed he works in Doose's Market, feel free to ask him yourself, cause I have no idea. T: Why? Trouble in paradise? R: No, my paradise is just fine, or was til you decided to drop by. J: Hey Ror, Are you re.. hi. T: hey. So who's this Mary? J: Mary? R: Jess, this is Tristan I met him at Chilton, Tristan this is Jess my, um.. J: What's with the whole Mary thing? T: Like the Virgin Mary. J: "huh" while smirking at Rory, she scowls at him playfully. T: So, what, are you guys going out? R: Why? T: Well, I'd like to know who my competition is. 


	4. 3 C's

Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~ 3 C's Jess: "Competition?" he says with obvious disbelief with that whole backing of the head thing. T: Well, you're right, it's not really a competition. It's so obvious that Mary would pick me over you any day!" J: Rriiight. You need a serious dose of reality. T: Mary, back me up here? R: Excuse me? You expect me to help you? T: Well, yeah. When someone tells the truth, they expect all the people who know it to support them. R: I am. J: WHAT? R: Yeah, that's why I'm standing with my boyfriend, Jess. J: smiling broadly, but trying to hide it *she called me her boyfriend, and she doesn't like this blond jerk* T: Him?  
  
R: Yeah.  
  
T: Oh. Um, huh, I guess I should be leaving now. Sorry. Bye" With that he's out the door.  
  
R: Hey, I'll be right back okay?  
  
J: Ror..  
  
R: I promise, just meet ,me at the theater." She runs out the door after Tristan who was almost to his car. " Tristan, wait, I'm sorry, but I REALLY like Jess. Maybe if him and I weren't. whatever we are then MAYBE something could happen. But I am. whatever I am with him. But."  
  
T: "Ah, I like your but."  
  
R: What?"  
  
T: No, *laughs* I mean that but, in your sentence. Not that yours isn't particularly nice."  
  
R: *blushing* Um. right. like I was saying, I would like us to give being friends another go. And if the thing with Jess and me doesn't work out, then you might have a chance. And I stress the word might."  
  
T: Okay. That I can live with. Oh, one thing Mare, he seems a lot better than Farmer Dan.  
  
R: Whatever. I gotta go. I promised Jess I'd meet him.  
  
T: Aight, I'll see you Monday.  
  
R: Oh, so you are going back to Chilton?  
  
T: Yeah. *sigh* Back to hell. Well, bye.  
  
R: Bye. *Oh boy. This is great. Things are finally going right with Jess, then Tristan shows up. Not that I mind that but. Jess isn't going to take this well. He isn't like Dean but, he keeps things inside.* Finally she gets to the movie theater. *Great, now where is he? Ugh, okay. I'll backtrack to the diner, then if he's not there, I'll go to the bridge.* She starts walking back to the diner. *CRASH* What the HELL was that?* she looks down the alley and sees.. 


	5. Unexpected, heartbreaking sightings

Chapter 5 Unexpected, heartbreaking sightings  
  
She looks down the alley and sees..  
  
Two people heavily making out. At first she think it's just a couple getting a little to public. The guys form seems a little familiar though. Huh. He sorta looks like.. NO. NO WAY!! It can't be.*  
  
R: "Jess?" *at that the couple breaks apart.  
  
J: "Rory. I."  
  
Girl: "Jess, like, what's going on?"  
  
R: snidely "Yeah Jess. Like, what IS going on?" mocking the blonde's voice  
  
Girl: " Like, who are you?"  
  
R: "I'm Rory. Who the hell are you?"  
  
Girl: "I'm Shane, Jess' girlfriend."  
  
You can almost hear Rory's heart breaking. With a slight wobble, almost breathless tone to her voice ~  
  
R: "oh really? Jess?" She looks to him disbelievingly.  
  
J: "Um, Rory, I can explain."  
  
S: "Like, what the hell do you have to explain to her? Jess?"  
  
R: "Nothing. He has NOTHING to explain to me. *To Jess* In fact, don't even talk to me!" she starts crying and runs off.  
  
J: "Shit! *running after her* Rory! Rory WAIT! *catches up to her" Rory, please let me explain!"  
  
R: "Why should I? You, you, GOD! You lead me on. You practically admit to liking me, and you have a GIRLFRIEND! You ask me to the movies?"  
  
J: getting defensive "Kinda like what you used to do to me huh?"  
  
R: "WHAT? I NEVER did that to you!"  
  
J" Oh PLEASE Ror! You would flirt with me all the time when you had Dean! And then you kiss me, run off and ask me not to tell anyone, which is very flattering by the way."  
  
R: "Yeah, and I broke up with him for YOU! And you always knew I had a boyfriend! Do you have ANY idea how bad I'm feeling right now? Ugh, I can't even look at you. starts to walk away and I take back what I said."  
  
J: a little hopeful "What?"  
  
R: We have to talk; you work at Luke's. But we are NOT friends. Barely even acquaintances. Got it?  
  
J: "As you wish."  
  
AN: Haha! Didn't see that coming, did ya! Next up ~ Chapter 6 - When She Was Bad 


End file.
